Poisoned Needles
by Jojo ker
Summary: Porcupine, a deliquent friend of Yusuke thought she could only sit back and watch as her best friend became a spirit detective. But to everyone's surprise, little miss Porcupine had a few tricks up her sleeves. Hiei/Oc Kurama/Oc Please read!


**Hello everyone! ^^ I decided to take a little break from my story Intern at Arkham, and wanted to write a Yu Yu Hakusho fic! **

**Please take it easy on me because this is my first actual YYH Story. So this story will be told a little differently then my other one, but fear not I think it will turn out well!**

**And this story actually starts from the very first episode of YYH, ^^ so without further adieu….**

**The first chappie!**

* * *

Yusuke glared at the sidewalk as he trudged home from the bane of his existence: School. "Figures the day I feel like going to school everyone wants to push on me and give me their stupid lectures…" He turned into the apartment complex in which he and his mother lived.

"I hate that school! I hate this town!" he grumbled, barging into his apartment to find his Mother Atsuko just waking up. And smoking in the house again.

"Oh great, mother of the year" Yusuke said in greeting to his Mother who merely responded with, "Get me coffee.." Then as if she had just noticed her son's presence she grumbled, "Why aren't you in school?"

Yusuke warmed up the coffee pot and scoffed, "I left cause they pissed me off." He was used to these kinds of questions from his Mother, and their neighbors. She took a deep drag on her cigarette and scowled, "Well if you're never going to go there, you should quit and get yourself a job"

Not exactly soft or gentle, but she had to be firm with her delinquent son.

That set Yusuke off. "Are you going to give me a lecture too, Mom? While you're in you pajamas?" Atsuko merely turned the television on and put out her cigarette in an ashtray by her bed, "Dear, if you hate preaching so much you should live on your own. Or with your delinquent pin cushion friend."

Yusuke growled at the mention of his only true friend, and took that opportunity to storm out the door and head down the street to his only friend's house.

As he marched down the street he growled, "Could this day possibly get any stupider?!" he kicked a rock hard across the pavement.

Said pebble skidded quickly across the cement, until it was stopped in its path by someone's shoes. The shoes led up upon a figure that was wearing the uniform Yusuke was supposed to be wearing at this very time.

Kazuma Kuwabara. He smirked and greeted his long time "rival" with a simple word, "Urameshi!" Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Hey Kuwabara, you're conscious. I'm not used to that"

Yusuke heaved a deep sigh as Kuwabara and his friends rambled about how many times he had lost to Yusuke, and that today he himself would fall to Kuwabara. Kuwabara pounded his fist into his open right hand, "When I'm done with you Urameshi you'll be so beaten up even kittens won't wanna look at 'ya!"

Kuwabara was in some terms, a gentle giant. His kitten Eikichi was the pride of his life, next to his strength and rule over his "turf".

Kuwabara's strength though was low compared to Yusuke's though, which is why his threats always fell on deaf ears. And in Yusuke's foul mood he was more then happy to give Kuwabara a nice ass kicking. Which he did.

Then continued on his way down the street, into a small shop owned by his only friend –beside Kayko- , and role model in life. He walked into the store and was met with a large parrot screaming in his face, he smiled for the first time that day and said, "Hello to you too Calypso"

Yusuke knew the parrot well; she was the beloved pet of the woman who was sitting _on_ the counter painting. She turned and smiled, "Yusuke! What's up sugar pop? Wait, shouldn't you still be in school?" Yusuke plopped down on the counter next to his friend and sighed,

"I've had a bad day Porcupine…"

Porcupine was a very fitting nickname, thanks to her various piercings, which included snake bites under her lower lip, nine piercings in each ear, and one piercing in the bridge of her nose. (Ok, I find piercings beautiful, and I hope everyone does too because that's how she looks!) Her long ebony hair was fluffed up –much like a j-rocker- and had a deep red streak running through it, and with her unusual wardrobe no wonder Yusuke's Mom didn't like her hanging around with him.

Porcupine dipped her brush into the red paint and proceed to paint a sunset on her painting, "You wanna talk about it?" she asked to her younger friend. It was true; Yusuke was in fact younger than Porcupine. Yusuke sighed as he recounted the day's events, to which Porcupine listened attentively.

"You know I wish I could drop out like you…" Yusuke sighed running a hand through his slicked hair. Porcupine laughed and grabbed another brush from the assorted collection on the counter. "No babe you _do not_"

Porcupine was originally sent to Japan to complete her schooling, but in only a few months she dropped out and opened the art shop which her parents funded happily. Well as long as their daughter was out of their hair, they didn't really care. Nor did they spare any expense for her to stay in Japan, and not come back to blacken the family name. Whatever.

After coloring her sunset with a bit of orange Porcupine put her brushes down and hopped off the counter to wash her brushes, "But if the time ever comes where you have too, you could always work here boyo" she smiled putting the drying painting on a show table.

Yusuke rubbed his chin, "Me… be an artist?"

After an image of him in a funny moustache and paint brush in his hand he shook his head wildly. "NO thank you" Porcupine laughed, "Fine fine…" she gathered her things in a backpack and strung it lightly on her shoulder. "I'm closing up shop; you wanna hang out at my apartment?"

Yusuke smirked, "You inviting me on a date missy?" After gathering Calypso on her shoulder Porcupine turned and matched his smirk, "Sorry boyo, I'm not into _younger_ men" The two exchanged a laugh and made their way out of Porcupine's shop. Calypso danced on her master's shoulder and let out a loud squawk, "Younger men, younger men!"

After laughing again the two walked back to Yusuke's apartment complex.

It was rather funny actually; Yusuke and Porcupine were neighbors. This probably is why they became fast friends. After glancing at Yusuke's door Porcupine opened hers, "How's Atsuko?" Yusuke scoffed as he walked inside, "Same as always. She actually called you a pin cushion today…"

Porcupine sent him a look and chuckled, "Yusuke have you took a good look at me? If I'm not a pin cushion then I don't know what one is" she obviously had a much better sense of humor then her younger friend.

Yusuke plopped on her white leather couch and scoffed again, "You're too nice…" Porcupine laughed, and Calypso quickly copied her master's tone of voice and began laughing as well. Porcupine walked inside, not bothering to shed her boots, and opened the fridge door from which she produced two sodas.

She threw one to Yusuke and popped hers open herself and took a long gulp. Yusuke glanced at his watch and sighed before standing and putting the unopened soda on the table, "Sorry Pine, I better be going."

_I doubt he even knows my full name. Even as long as he's known me… _Porcupine smiled gently, and opened the door for him. "Got some ass to kick?" although given her pale skin and lanky form Porcupine loved a good fight.

Yusuke smirked, "Maybe if Kuwabara can scrape himself off the ground in time, but no. I want to take a walk to clear my head."

She smiled and nodded, making her dangling earrings clang slowly. "Then have fun with your… cleansing of the mind." The two clapped hands in a goofy goodbye, and Yusuke blinked. "Hey… where's Calypso?"

Porcupine blinked and looked to her shoulder, where he Scarlet macaw had been perched and found she wasn't there anymore. The sound of a soda can opening made both Yusuke and Porcupine sweat drop. Porcupine turned and sighed, "Calypso! You know you're not supposed to have soda!"

The pierced female sighed, "See you later Yusuke" she then turned and walked back inside her small apartment. "Bad girl! Put that down!" even as Yusuke walked down the street he could hear the macaw screaming in anguish of losing her soda.

As he was walking down the crowded street he soon noticed a little boy, that couldn't be over the age of seven, playing ball dangerously close to the busy road. He narrowed his eyes and sighed, "Hey little boy! Quit that!" he caught the soccer ball the boy dropped and spoke to the boy.

After amusing the little boy for a few minutes he returned the ball to the boy, "Now you be careful ok? It's dangerous out here…" the little boy smiled wide, "You got it!" and as Yusuke walked away, he saw from the corner of his eye that he had gone back to doing exactly what Yusuke had warned him about.

Yusuke sighed in exasperation, "Fine! The little boy can get crushed for all I care!"

Then as if fate had heard Yusuke's harsh words, the little boy's ball rolled into the street. And before anyone could react, a red car came speeding around the corner, by instinct alone Yusuke hurled himself into the street. "Move kid!" He cried pushing the little boy out of the way, and getting himself crushed on the cars windshield. Killing him on impact.

In her home Porcupine twitched, consequently ruining her painting in progress. She shook slightly, as some sort of weird chill ran up her spine. Calypso felt it as well, seeing as how the normally docile macaw began screaming at the top o her lugs. "Something's wrong…." She mumbled, walking to the door. "Something's _very wrong_"

It all seemed like a vivid dream. Or a horrible nightmare that had gone too far.

The next thing Yusuke knew, he was floating high above the ground. Looking down at his human shell on the ground, dead. He looked at his hands, "Wait… if that's me down there… then who am I up here?" A feeling of revelation slapped him across the face. "A-am I …..Am I dead?!"

A voice from above graced his ears, "Bingo bingo! You win the prize!" A blue-haired woman floated down next to him, clad in a pink kimono. Yusuke narrowed his eyes at the stranger, "Who the hell are you?" this earned him a giggle from the blue-haired stranger. "When people die unexpectedly like you just did, often they can't accept it and become ghosts. You see?"

Yusuke scowled, he hated it when people dodged his questions. "You didn't answer my question" he growled. She seemed all too happy to comply, "Botan's my name, the pilot of the River Styx! I take care of people like you!" she stopped to rub her chin thoughtfully "I believe in your culture they also call me the also call me the Grim Reaper"

Yusuke scowled and brought himself eye to eye to analyze her properly, "a pretty girl like you? Please, you're no Grim Reaper."

Botan merely laughed, she was aware of Yusuke's bad temper, so she knew this would happen. And to her surprise Yusuke only demanded one thing; to see if the little boy was ok. So the two rocketed to the hospital and found that the boy was fine. He had minor bruises and cuts, nothing life threatening.

Yusuke stretched in the air, "Alright Botan you can take me to hell or wherever it is I'm going…" Botan giggled at his block-head antics. "No silly, I'm actually offering you a chance at your life back…"

And after a while of arguing with Botan she flew him to his wake, where he was left to decide if he would come back to life.

And in all honesty… he _really_ didn't want too.

He hovered over all the adults in black kimonos, as they bowed to his mother and said their good wishes to dearly departed Yusuke. He scoffed at his Mother's nonchalant attitude to everything that was going on. She looked as if she was in deep thought, or a daze. _Probably drunk…_ Yusuke thought.

As he drifted outside, he found all of his classmates gathered around outside his house. "Look at 'em laughing…" he fumed clenching his fists. "They're probably getting extra credit for being here!" Then his attention was turned to a voice that said, "Kayko, please"

It was two of Kayko's friends, who were trying to cover up her blatant sorrow and sobbing. The girl was nearly breaking down, "Yusuke….Yusuke" she shrunk to her knees, "No! No!"

Yusuke blinked, "Is she making all that racket for me?" he had never seen Kayko like this before.

Yusuke's attention was then turned to Kuwabara, who was dragging his friends across the yard. The three friends were trying to hold back their distraught leader, but it wasn't working at all. "Kuwabara… we shouldn't be here!" Okubo said trying to talk sense.

"Shut up! Let go of me, would 'ya!!"

Yusuke's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "What?! Kuwabara!!"

Kuwabara clawed himself inside the house, and shrieked at Yusuke's picture atop his coffin, "Damn you! You think you can just back out because you're scared!" Kuwabara dragged himself further into the small apartment and continued his rant. "I'm not gonna leave! Not until he comes out of here and let's me fight him!"

He was now directly in front of Yusuke's coffin.

"I'm going to beat you down, you punk! You hear me?!" he was now sobbing in anguish. He waved his hands at Yusuke's picture. "Who do you think you are, huh?! Dirty punk! Who am I gonna fight now?! Who am I gonna fight?!"

Okubo tried to reason again, "He's gone!"

They then tried pulling Kuwabara out, "No!" Kuwabara launched his fist towards Yusuke's picture, but stopped an inch short. "You're supposed to be here! For me!" The three pulled Kuwabara out, him sobbing all the way.

Yusuke was struck dumb. Out of all the people….

He then heard his teacher Mr. Akashi and his principle Mr. Iwamoto sneer at Kuwabara. "Did you see that?" Iwamoto scowled. Akashi smirked, "They were just scum Urameshi hung out with! Too bad that car wasn't big enough for them too!"

Yusuke glared at the two, not that they could see it though.

He floated down behind Iwamoto who was now smirking too, "We should be glad that Yusuke gave our school a good reputation…."

That was it. Yusuke growled loudly, "You bastards!" He launched his fist, but his was quickly replaced with the black nailed fist of his best friend, who he had forgotten about until now. He turned and was met with eyes glaring intently at the teachers, "Porcupine…" Yusuke mumbled.

"What do you think is more disgraceful? That boy wailing in misery or you're insensitive and idiotic words!" Calypso gave a loud shriek and lunged at the two grown men. Porcupine then released her grip and glared, "Now get out of my way you insects" she pushed her way passed them and went inside.

Yusuke smiled, "Yeah! You tell 'em!"

Porcupine bowed in front of Yusuke's mother, then turned to address his picture. "At first I was so surprised Yusuke…to hear you saved a kid and got yourself killed. You've always acted much more tough then that…" Porcupine stopped to smile sadly. She then began to shake, and for the first time in all the years he'd known her… Porcupine began to cry.

"Why didn't you stay?! I'm going to be miserable Yusuke! Miserable!"

She furiously wiped at her eyes sighed, "Sorry…" She stood and after nodding to everyone in the room she walked out, with every bit of pride she had walked in with.

Yusuke ran a hand through his slicked hair, "Botan…." Said grim reaper floated down next to him, "Yes?" "I want to come back to life…" Botan smiled widely. "I knew you would!"

And so Yusuke began his trial to come back to life….

* * *

**Well everyone here was the first chapter! :D I hope everyone liked it! **

**And I expect a few reviews before I type another chapter; this was hard work you know! ^^" **

**So see you next time!**


End file.
